supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 BATC Slovakia Open - Men's Singles
Main: 2016 BATC Slovakia Open Vic Wild was the defending champion; but he opted not to participate. Pee Saderd won the title, defeating Simon Pagenaud after Pagenaud retired with an injury up 3-1 on Saderd in the second set. This increased his winning streak to 31 matches in a row. This was also the last tournament for Saderd and all of his 2016 Swiss Open seeds under their black clothing due to mourning of Bhumibol. Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Final, retired) Arcanine (Quarterfinals) Heatran (Quarterfinals) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Semifinals) Snorlax (Second round) Pee Saderd (Champion) Max Chilton (Second round) Jack Hawksworth (First round) Draw Finals 'Simon Pagenaud |RD1-score1-1='7 |RD1-score1-2='7 |RD1-seed2=4 |RD1-team2= Ryan Hunter-Reay |RD1-score2-1=5 |RD1-score2-2=5 |RD1-seed3=6 |RD1-team3= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-seed4=WC |RD1-team4= Charlie Kimball |RD1-score4-1=2 |RD1-score4-2=2 |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= Simon Pagenaud |RD2-score1-1=0 |RD2-score1-2=3r |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2=6 |RD2-team2= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=1 |RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Matthews | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= E Smith | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Charizard | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Muk | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'E Plushenko | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Hypno | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= J Hawksworth | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=3 | RD1-seed09=5 | RD1-team09= 'Snorlax | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Diggersby | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= D Driver | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Abomasnow | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= T Westaway | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'S Mohr | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= R Duchak | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Charizard | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= E Plushenko | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=2 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Hypno | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=5 | RD2-team05= Snorlax | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Abomasnow | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Mohr | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Hypno | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Abomasnow | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'P Saderd | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Edwin | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Hippowdon | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Bald | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= 'JR Celski | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Dacascos | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= E Cundal | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'Heatran | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= 'M Chilton | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Lairon | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= N Christopher | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= 'C Kimball | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Donkey Kong | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3=3 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'V Ahn | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Jolteon | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'Arcanine | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'P Saderd | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Hippowdon | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=WC | RD2-team03= JR Celski | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'Heatran | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=7 | RD2-team05= M Chilton | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'C Kimball | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= V Ahn | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=2 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'Arcanine | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'P Saderd | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= Heatran | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=0 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= 'C Kimball | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= Arcanine | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3=1 | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=WC | RD4-team02= C Kimball | RD4-score02-1=2 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2016 BATC World Tour